Titan Games
by Moniregar
Summary: It's time…There's no turning back…The games are about to start…There's no point in hiding…You can't run away…So you can only pray…Not to be its prey…Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 104th Titan Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyounji, or its characters, and of course I'm not Suzanne Collins so I don't own the Hunger Games. I'm just doing this for fun.

Chapter 1: luck is a good thing

...

Luck is a good thing

That's what everybody thinks

That's what she thought"

…

That day it was hot, too hot for the beginning of autumn. Not good for business as the empty shop proved. People don't drink coffee when it's hot. However even if no customers came to the shop Petra wouldn't sit, she would stand behind the counter waiting patiently for the costumers to come and ready to attend them, as her mother had ordered her to. Petra had been in charge of the little store since she learned to count at school, leaving her parents free to dedicate their full attention to the café on the other side of the house. Petra found the little store … charming. It was warm and the air smelled like the coffee stored in the multitude of pots lined on the shelves on the walls, with wooden floor and the white walls. The only furniture was the trunks used as storage boxes and the wooden counter, placed at the end of the shop, in front of the door. Behind the counter where Petra stood waiting there was a back door which leaded to the other part of the house.

There wasn't much to do while waiting so Petra had to come up with ways to entertain herself. She would daydream, sing to herself, clean the shop or reorganize the already organized pots on the shelves; but most of the times she would think of new schemes to avoid getting engage with a new (usually rich) peacekeeper her mother had found suitable for her. Not that day though. That day was kind of the day people marked in red on the calendar and watched helplessly as the dreaded date got near.

That day, the new tributes would be chosen. And every kid, boy or girl could only pray it wasn't them.

So instead of dreaming of crazy fantasies in distant lands, Petra tried to calm herself "stop panicking for god's sake, is the same as every year, your name has only entered five times in the urn. You will not be chosen. Plus, it's almost impossible to be chosen, there must be at least a thousand of names in the…"

-PETRA!

-Mother! – Petra said startled, she hadn't heard her coming in.

-What the hell are you doing girl? I have called you at least three times already!

-Sorry mother I wasn't…-

-I don't care, stop daydreaming and get ready, we have to be at the main square at twelve and at this rate you will be late!

- Yes mother- Petra said in low voice, she didn't want her mother to get angrier.

- Then hurry up! -Mrs. Ral said and with a loud bang she shut the door that connected the shop and the café at the front of the house.

Immediately Petra started to tidy up and prepare to close the store, Mother was right, she really was going to be late. After locking the door and tidying up the counter she hurried through the door her mother had just slammed. The Ral family house wasn't big, well not compared with the major's house or the government henchmen's her mother was so keen to make her marry, nevertheless it wasn't small either. It was a two story building, its front part faced one of the main streets of the merchant section of the city, very profitable for making business and because of this her parents had decided many years ago that instead of working in the mines of coal as most of the inhabitants of the District 12 did, they set a café to make a living. The café occupied most of the ground floor, leaving only enough space for the back coffee shop Petra run, a corridor that connected them and the stairs the leaded to the first floor, where her parents and Petra's tiny bedrooms and a small bathroom were located. Quickly she ran up the stairs and went into her bedroom. Her mother had already laid the clothes she was supposed to wear on the bed, made of a light blue silky material, strapped, with knee length skirt and with a single and plain flower on the right breast. Her best dress. The one she hated the most.

"It's not the moment to start zoning out, I've got to get ready" sighing she stripped from her daily clothes and put on the elegant dress. It itched awfully. To end, she made a quick trip to the bathroom long enough to wash her face, brush her short hair and put on a matching blue diadem. She made a last check of herself in the mirror and said to her reflection "Okay, let's do this, don't panic, you'll not be chosen" and with that she hurried to the main door.

She went down the stairs two by two and in a heartbeat she stood behind the café door. She hated the café, well, to be more accurate she hated its customers, the rich, arrogant and good for nothing peacekeepers who liked to enjoy a cup of coffee and tried to flirt with her before going to their pompous work places, not like her humble (and usually poor) customers who came to her much cheaper coffee store. So while she mentally prepared for what was to come she listened to the muffled voices that could be heard through the door.

-Oi Ral, what's taking you so long? I've waiting for five minutes already!-Petra felt her jaw clenching, damn impatient-.

-Yes yes…sorry sir, here is your order-

A pause.

-What the fuck is this Ral? This coffee tastes like shit!

-I'm deeply sorry sir, it wasn't my intention...I...there is a problem with the kettle and…

-Stop talking nonsense, I don't want your shitty excuses; just call that daughter of yours, her coffee tastes heavenly..

-Well…sir…she getting prepared for the election so…

-You dare to contradict me Ral!?-ther was a loud thud, a chair hitting the ground, and crash. Goodbye to another porcelain coffee cup.

-No sir…I'm sorry sir… I just that…

That one sounded like a good moment to interfere, so with a fake smile, she pushed the door and entered the room.

-Good morning everyone! - She almost smacked herself; no one was going to buy that obviously fake cheery greeting.

-Hey babe, happy to see me again? - oh! It looked like someone was stupider than she had calculated.

Upon hearing the greeting she frowned, she hadn't recognized his voice through the door. Second-in-charge, Commander Albert Subodky, a heavyweight in the local military. Petra grimaced**. **During the last year of her life Petra had had at least twenty possible suitors chosen by her mother who the teen had turned down one after another, and eventually, they had given up in their attempts of conquering her heart. All of them except this one. She had met the jerk six months ago during a party that a family friend had decided to throw, and since then, no matter how mean and rude she was, he wouldn't leave her alone**.** The commander stood next to her father, still fisting the front of his shirt and clad in his uniform full of medals she didn't care about. If he was trying to impress her, he had another thing coming.

-Could you let my father go? - Petra asked trying to keep her stained smile.

-Petra…- her father said. She resisted the impulse to growl.

-Could you let my father go...Sir? - Petra corrected very reluctantly.

-Well, if you ask it like that- he said freeing her father and sitting down again- Now, where are you going with that ugly dress? where's the one I gave you?

-I threw it away- Petra said bluntly, she could see her mother behind the counter on the verge of fainting from the corner of her eye.

But the idiot didn't look very angry, he looked even amused.

-Is that so?-he said smirking.

-Yes

-Well that's a pity, I spent a lot of money on that dress-he paused and looked at her- how about if you and I go out this weekend so you can make up for throwing the dress?-Petra could almost feel a headache coming.

-I don't think so- suddenly the girl felt his mother gaze burning the back of her head- sir.

-Come on babe, don't be like that I…

-I am sorry sir, I'm going to be late-she interrupted and started walking quickly towards the main door.

-For what? Oh! The election, isn't it? You know Ral- Petra heard him say addressing her father- if you fucking let me marry her you wouldn't have this problem, I would make her name be removed from the urns.

-I know sir…I'm sorry sir… but she's only sixteen, she still too young…-that was the last thing Petra heard his father say before closing the gateway and stomped to the main street.

The street seemed dead compared with normal days. Normally, the rich would walk around, shopping here and there, the middle class would look around trying to look like they had money they hadn't to spend leisurely and of course the poor begging in the corners for some coin or something to eat. Now it was deserted. It was depressing sight of an already depressing day. Only the sun seemed content in the top of a sky without clouds. Petra started walking down the street unhurriedly trying not to raise much dust from the ground. At the end of the street, she turned right and then left, straight ahead and finally left again. If she had to walk toward the nightmare of the election of the tributes, "at least" she thought "I will walk on my favorite road". It was dirty path, not asphalted, far from any decent road; it was walked every single morning by hundreds of people who worked in the coal mines. The road was called "The Path of the Brave". Officially it was called Road 384 which began in the poorest area of district 12 and ended at the mines, 5 kilometers to the north. As mundane as it sounded the path had something that Petra loved. It bordered the district, which meant that as far as the path went, next to it, glorious and terrifying, stood the Fence, a 50 feet high fence which surrounded the district keeping them safe from the wild, keeping them away from freedom.

At the thought of it, Petra, instinctively touched the small bulge under her clothes, and the feel of it reassured her. The sound of quick steps behind her made her turn. But it was only him.

-Auruo! What are you doing here?

Trying to catch his breath but visibly nervous, the boy tried to hide his embarrassment by asking her:

-Is that a new dress Miss Ral?-he said scratching the back of his head.

-No it's not, and don't call me that, you know I don't like it!-she answered angrily, Miss Ral was what her suitors (the idiots) used to call her- Anyway, you didn't answer my question.

-I live up the road-he simply answered.

-Oh! - Petra said suddenly embarrassed-Oh well…We better head to the square, before we get punished for being late.

The boy nodded and they started walking toward the center of town in a comfortable silence. She appreciated the Brossard boy for that, he unlike other boys she knew, didn't feel the need to fill every single moment with chat. This time though it seemed otherwise:

-I've never seen you in that dress before-He said, breaking the silence, blushing-you said before it wasn't new, have you wear it before?

-No, not at all- Petra answered looking up at him-.

-And why is that?

-It makes me ugly-"But she looks very pretty" he thought- and it itches.

-I see.

Silence fell again on them, and minutes later it was Petra who decided to break it.

-Auruo what do you think there is outside the fence? - She asked looking pass the fence, into the darkness of the forest

-I don't know, endless forest, I guess? I don't know -Auruo cursed in his mind; he hated to sound so stupid in front of Petra.

-I see- and then she added- once Maggie, the old woman of the fish store, you know her?-the older boy nodded-She told me that if you travelled through the forest you would eventually arrive at a place called "sea".

-What's that?-the boy asked confused

-I don't know, Maggie told me it was an endless lake.

-that's ridiculous, if this …umm…."sea" really existed, we wouldn't have to pay so much for water, It would be free!

-Yeah I know! but still... I would like to see it someday-she said, her gazing longingly at the fence already imagining such an impossible thing. Auruo knew otherwise, no one went outside the fence and lived to tell it, the outside was dangerous, however he could bring himself to crush her dreams.

-Hey, how about this?

-What?

-If we aren't chosen as tributes today, let's start saving money, and when we have plenty let's buy two train tickets and go to look for this "sea", deal?

Immediately Petra's face became alight with the idea

-Deal! - She said laughing- Oh Auruo, this will be perfect, we will get to see the "sea"! - She continued with a wide smile and the boy felt his heart beating hard in his chest. "She really is a beautiful girl" Auruo thought also smiling.

The little moment was cut by a loud music, the Capitol's hymn, coming from town signaling the beginning of the tributes election. The two teens started running at full speed; they would be in the deep shit if they missed the election.

They arrived at the main square, sweating and breathing hard but in time. The hymn had ended and the peacekeepers that stood guarding the square eyed them wary, eager to find an excuse to teach them a lesson, the teen were safe though. Smiling at each other one last time before they both separated, Petra going to the girl's section and Auruo to the boys as the capitol's envoy climbed the stairs of a high stage. It was a square two meters high stage that stood on four solid metallic beams in the middle of the round plaza which was crowded with the panicking candidates and their parents and relatives. Behind the stage ther was a huge screen that hung of the Town Hall's front. Without a warning, a high ear-piercing noise came from the gigantic speakers under the stage, cuasing every single person present to cover their ears in a attempt to save their eardrums.

-Hello? Hello? - the woman said tapping the microphone- Does everybody hear me?- she asked still proving the gadget and once satisfied she said-Welcome, welcome ladies, gentlemen, kids and babies to the 104th titan games! Today 21st of September in the fabulous district 12, it's a fantastic day for the election of the magnificent tributes, isn't it?

Completely surprised by such an introduction, Petra took a moment to observe de the woman on the stage. She was tall and slim, with long chocolate hair held in a high ponytail, she was wearing a short dress with feathers of any possible color in a style which would make any stylish vomit. And even from the distance Petra could see the glint of madness that sought behind the thick square glasses the woman wore.

-My name is Hanji, better known as the Creator of the Titans! Yes yes thank you everyone- she started thanking to no one- I also know how amazing they are, well I'm their mother!-she exclaimed. How a person could be proud of being the creator of those monstrosities was a mystery for Petra-.

-Ermm…Miss Hanji…-

-What is it Moblit?-the crazy woman asked- Oh yeah the election! Yes yes of course! Well let's see, politeness is a virtue, isn't it Moblit? Ladies are first- she said excited- now let's see, who's the fortunate lady? - And with an elegant movement she pulled a piece of paper where the name of the "fortunate" girl would be written-.

Petra closed her eyes and tried to calm herself "it's not going to be me, it's impossible" breathe in, breathe out "yeah that's right it's not going to be me". Once calm, she opened her eyes again and looked around. The air was full of tension and anxiety, everyone looking straight to the paper the mad woman held as if it held their destiny, which in a sense it did.

-And the lucky girl who will take part as the female tribute of the district 12 in this 104th titan games is…

"It's not going to be me; I'm going to see the sea with Auruo" she though again and again.

-oh my! What a pretty name! As I was saying the 104th female tribute of the 12th district is….-she said smiling widely and crazy expression on her face, obviously trying to create a moment of excitement which only made everyone even more nervous

-Ral!- The Hanji woman howled-.

Silence

-Miss Petra Ral!-She repeated-.

More silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyounji, or its characters, and of course I'm not Suzanne Collins so I don't own the Hunger Games. I'm just doing this for fun.

**Chapter 2: farewell mummy and daddy.**

It's said that time is unstoppable, you can have the past and even the future, but you can't grasp the present, simply because you can't, time passes inexorably, already gone before you even realize it was here.

However, in the middle of the crowd, feeling the weight of hundreds of stares, Petra could swear that even Time had stopped to pity her.

They also said that when you are at the verge of dying, you see your life pass in an instant, you have to see imponently as your enemy streaks the final blow in low motion, or that you feel like your soul has been set free.

Petra felt none of this, but she did felt like dying.

* * *

She blinked, utterly confused "who did the woman call?" Petra looked around slowly, trying to catch up with her surroundings. Time had seemed to stop because every person in the main square stood motionless in deafening silence. But more importantly, they were all looking at her and somewhere in the back of her mind Petra could hear her mother crying and yelling . Suddenly the crowd in front of her parted forming a corridor and someone pushed her from behind towards the stage.

-Come on Ral - Petra turned around and recognised Wanda Slinish from school, not a very gentle girl by the way, the kind who never missed a chance to make a snide comment or insult her. At least this time she had the decency to keep her tongue in check.

-What…?- Petra asked still shocked. Upon seeing the shock and confusion in her voice, Wanda's eyes softened.

-You've called…- the girl ansewered quietly. The pity in her voice pushed Petra out of her reverie, Slinish had never been so kind to her, it seemed that moments like thoses make people kinder. The gears of her mind started turning awfully slowly and then she put two and two together and realized.

"Oh god no! please no!" she shouted in her mind, as she turned again to face the Capitol envoy. Her crazy eyes were wide with excitement and her body trembled with anticpation as she motioned Petra to come closer.

-Are you miss Petra Ral?- Petra gave a small nod- oh how wonderful, would you come closer so i can see you better, dear?

The whole square was in silence as they watched the damned girl putting a foot in front of another walking toward her ruin. Somewhere along the parade Petra catched a glimpse of Auruo and Petra wished she hadn't. The horror in his eyes only made the nigthmare solider. Breathing slowy and fighting the urge to faint, Petra arrived at the stage and climbed up the stairs until she was face to face the woman covered with feathers.

-Oh my my! You really are a cutie aren't you?- she asked with her sophisticated capitol's accent. Petra felt like puking. Instead she swallowed and reamined silent. – And look at this magnificent body! Bet you are really fast, aren't you? although my titans are pretty fast too-

Petra tried to retort back, tell her to stop talking, to back off, but she didn't feel like she was in control of herself anymore, her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth, her body was shaking violently and her stomach threatened to empty itself at any moment. Then Hanji took a step forwards attenting to touch and test her muscles but Petra was faster and quickly stepped away from her reach. Sick or not she wasn't going to let this crazy woman to have her way with her.

The older woman stopped and looked at her startled, as if she hadn't expected to be rejected.

-ermm…madam, the boys…- Hanji snapped from her line of thought and looked over her shoulder, smiled widely and turned around, diverting her attention to the blond boy standing behind her, the female tribute alredy forgotten, "god bless him"Petra thought more relaxed now that the crazy woman had lost interest in her.

-oh that's right Moblit, we can't forget the getlemen, can't we? Well let's see who's….-Hanji continued talking but Petra wasn't listening any more, everything around her turned silent as she observed ,as if from above, the scene displayed before her. She saw herself petrified on the stage still asimilating having been chosen tribute, she saw her parents in the middle of the crowd crying and broken, and why wouldn't they be? Their only daughter was going to die. And she also saw Hanji selecting another little paper from the boy's urn, shouting the name written and a boy stepping forwards trembling. He was a liitle boy, maybe thirthteen, Petra didn't know him but her unknowledge didn't save her heart from constrinting at the sought of such a young tribute. Meanwhile the rest of inhabitants of the 12th district were experiencing mixed feelings, on one side they were relieved, now their children would be safe one more year while on the other side, the heartbreking cries of the parents of both tributes injected in their hearts a heavy and dense sadness that made their mouths dry and their eyes shed tears for two teens whose fate was sealed.

-I offer myself as a tribute!- the little boy stopped death in his track and spinned around, as everyone else did, to look at his savior. Every head turned to the owner of that voice, Petra's included, and Hanji' smile got wider.

-Oh! Moblit look at this!-she exclimed without taking her eyes off her new prey- we got a brave one, how old are dude?- "no you fool don't do this"Petra thought.

-I'm eighteen madam- he answered, his voice firm and his eyes fixed ahead. Admirable-.

- And what's your name, brave boy?-"please don't, it's not worthy of it"

He straightened and stared at her defiantly.

-Brossard madam. Auruo Brossard-

"You fool…"

* * *

He stared at Hanji, trying to not to tremble and keeping his calm façade up without letting his inner thoughts surface. He kept all the fear, the horror, the terror he felt at bay, his mind has set, and even though he was conscious that he was making a death wish he didn't plan to back off any time soon.

-Well then Auruo Brossard, come here please-Hanji said-.

Again the crowd parted, and yet again the crowd stared in silence at the new tribute, silently wondering why in the world he had wanted to be the male tribute. Auruo climbed the stairs and went to stand next to the boys' urn. He quickly looked in Petra's direction, who was standing next to the girl's urn, looking at him in return as if he had turn crazy. "Well maybe I have" Auruo thought.

From her spot between the two teens, Hanji let her eyes roam over the boy, analyzing every single feature in search of any special ability that would help him to survive in the arena "Uumm… wide shoulders and strong but not bulky arms, calloused hands, obviously used to hard work, he looks mildly intelligent, well that's good, muscle heads tend to die fast" Hanji thought and her lips formed a crazy smile, "these tributes have potential"-.

-Well then-Hanji shouted to her microphone, addressing to the public once more-here you have, ladies and gentlemen, your two tributes, Petra Ral and Auruo Brossard, who, for your sake, will take part of the 104th Titan Games, risking their lives, as you all know too well, fighting against the other 22 tributes and if they're lucky enough against my wonderful children, the titans!- and the woman continued suddenly turning serious-you really should thank them.

With these words, the already tense atmosphere of the main square turned tenser, something about that crazy woman being serious made the whole crowd feel a shiver run down their spines, their senses alert. She looked dangerous. Her hysterical laughter broke the silence once again.

-Oh come on, what's with the long faces? They are your heroes! Applaud, cheer for them!-She screamed, and Auruo watched how the multitude began to clap, fake smiles in their faces, and cheered for their "saviors" while tens of peacekeepers aimed at them with their guns from the sides of the square. The boy fought the urge to vomit. It was twisted. However Hanji only laughed louder.

- yeah, like that! That's better! And now…-she continued quietly, this time addressing the tributes- if you don't mind, I would like to ask you to go inside the town hall, you will be able to say farewell to your family, but be quick, we have a train to catch-she finished, and with a hand movement she dismissed them.

Immediately two peacekeepers came from the back of the stage and caught them strongly by their arms and led them to the inside of the building. They marched in silence and at a fast pace, they left the stage behind and went up the marbled steps of the city hall doorway. Petra tried to keep the pace without tripping too much concentrating on where she was putting her feet. Behind her she could hear the Capitol's envoy still talking and then loud music coming from the amplifiers under the stage. The girl didn't have to turn to know what was happening.

As usual, after the election of the tributes, the rest of the 12th district would have to endure a fantastic brainwashing shot where they were told nice the capitol was, how necessary the Titan Games were, how proud they should feel for having sent their children to fight and of course how grateful we, little insects, should be to the Capitol for allowing us to life, and at the end the people would applaud, pretend they agreed and go back to work to the mines, which were closer to hell than to the surface, and extract coil until faintness for a minimum wage. Because that's what a good citizen does, work for nothing for his oppressors.

The enormous wooden door of the city hall gateway closed behind them ,isolating them form the outside ruckus, with a loud thud whose echo resounded in the silence of the splendid hall and echoed in the walls and in the high glass ceiling. Despite her nervousness and agitated mental state, Petra took a moment to appreciate the room. It was a square room, with multiples doors in its four walls which surely led to the offices of important people who didn't give a shit about the people they ruled. The floor seemed to be made of various types of marble of different colors which made up the coat of arms of the 12th district in the center of the room. Surrounding it, four white marble columns stood high and proud of holding the transparent ceiling of such a "noble" establishment. The walls, made of panels of dark wood were covered with the portraits of important politicians, the council members, the majors of the district and military officials, even commander jerk was there smiling dumbly in his uniform and wearing all his stupid medals.

Suddenly, the two peacekeepers that were escorting them, led them different ways: the girl to the left and the boy to the right. Sensing the separation, Petra looked at Auruo alarmed, but the boy seemed unruffled and his tranquility relaxed her slightly although the possibility of being alone with the gorilla that escorted her didn't attract her too much. So Petra composed herself and rose her head, "if Auruo can be this fearless so I can" she thought frowning determinately. She wouldn't let them scare her.

Not very gently, the peacekeeper led her to one of the doors on the left wall, opened it and shoved her inside the room, a plain waiting room full of uncomfortable-looking chairs.

-Stay here wench -He told her roughly and without a second glance he slammed the door leaving her alone-.

-How rude! Do you have manners at all!? -Petra exclaimed fuming at the barbarian - What a brute! Stay here lass, this way wench, don't touch anything wench, you will dirty the floor with your filthy cheap shoes wench -She said imitating the crude voice of the peacekeeper- As if I want to be here anyway…I just want to go home…-She added quietly. Her eyes wetted on thinking of home, the possibilities of going back to her tiny comfy bedroom or taking care of the coffee shop were almost nonexistent now, she would have to kill 23 more prepared and more athletic youngsters, including Auruo, to come back. It was simply impossible.

There, alone in the small waiting room, the façade Petra had been trying to keep up finished crumbling. Her knees gave out under her and Petra fell on the floor, despair and fear clouding her mind, her shoulder shoke as she cried, cried because it wasn't fair, cried because she was going to die. Her hands shot to her chest clutching the metallic pendant that hung of her neck until the sharp ends of it hurt her hands.

However, the sound of the door opening startled her and thinking it was the brute from before she quickly stood on guard, ready to face him despite her wet face and red eyes. Instead it was her parents who entered the room.

-Mum! Dad!-

-Oh my little girl! -Mrs. Ral said running to embrace her daughter

-Mum, why me?-Petra cried into her mother's chest- Why me? My name had only entered five times in the urn….it was impossible...why me…

- I know sweetie, I know -Her mother answered also crying-It's so unfair

-Petra- Mr. Ral called- Come here daughter- He said opening his arms

-Oh dad- The girl sobbed sinking her face in her loving father's chest-.

-Petra listen to me -The man said between tears while stroking his daughter soft hair- I want you to know that your mother and I are very proud of you, it doesn't matter what you do in the arena as long as you come back home, you hear me? You will come back home and… and when you do, we will throw a party, okay? -He uttered despite his broken and shaky voice- We will throw a party… the biggest ever seen and invite all the neighbours, because our little girl… our sun has come back home safe and sound…you…you understand, Petra?

The girl nodded, her tears soaking her father's shirt while she held it tightly with her small hands. Then, her mother placed one of her hands on her only child head.

-Petra daughter, we…-The older woman started to say but was interrupted by the sudden entry of Hanji flanked by four peacekeepers-.

-Okay pals, time's up! - She announced to the family-.

-But, it's been less than 10 minutes!-Mr. Ral protested desperate-.

-And?-Hanji answered indifferently- That's more than enough, come on guys, you know what to do- She said addressing the soldiers. At her words the four of them stepped forward clearly attempting to catch the teen but her father was quicker and moved between them, his arms wide spread in an attempt to keep his precious child out of those monsters reach-.

-Please, one minute! Only one more minute, that's all I'm asking for!-He pleaded.

Hanji rolled her eyes in exasperation

-Out of the way old man -One of the soldiers said and pushed the older man away with such a brute force that made fell down with a loud thud. Petra felt her temper rising-.

-You brute! How do you dare to treat my father that way!- She yelled stepping forwards.

-Shut up the fuck up, kid- He said, quickly grabbing her by the arm pulling her towards the door- Now be a good girl and be quiet, would ya?

-Let me go! - Petra cried hitting and kicking the peacekeeper with the strength she could master- LET ME GO!

-Well done Charles, now let's not lose any more time, the train is waiting- Hanji finished, turned around and started walking out the room, the soldier dragging Petra close behind while the other three stayed back, keeping the parents from getting closed to her daughter-.

-Wait… wait please!-Mrs. Ral begged- Take anything but her, anything but her!

-Well, too bad-The capitol's woman said without turning- Let's go Charles!

-MUM! DAD! - Petra shouted trying to break free from the soldier strong grip. Her voice full of despair-.

-Petra, listen! We love you, understood!? We will always love you no matter what!- Mr. Ral cried.

-DAD!

-WE LOVE YOU!

-DAD!MUM!

Their daughter's piercing scream was the last thing they heard from their daughter, and her terrified and full of dread eyes the last thing they saw before the heavy oak doors closed separating them, maybe forever.

* * *

Author notes:

Okay guys, that the second chapter, hope you all liked it and cried a bit. I forgot to comment in the first chapter, rookie mistake, that this is my first fanfic ever. I'm the kind of Oh-I-want-to-be-a-writer-someday type of person but never brave enough to start writting. Well, not anymore, I just started university so I've decided to reborn and be a better person :)

Now i want to tell you two things: english is not my mother tongue and although i'm trying my best, be comprensive, there will spelling mistakes for sure. I'm working on it. Secondly, I would ask you to make constructive critiques so I learn from them and improve the story. My inbox is open ;)

By the way, thanks to Lollipop to be my first reviewer ever, it made me so happy to know you liked the story and also thanks toGardenDreamer, Atena89, KISAFREEDOMNESS, Renee Tanaka and H0neyxx for following and/or favoriting my story. You all have a special place in my heart from now on.

For the rest of the 88 visitors I got but didn't review... Be aware, I'm watching you...

See you in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyounji, or its characters, and of course I'm not Suzanne Collins so I don't own the Hunger Games. I'm just doing this for fun.

* * *

Chapter 3: Booze and Blood and Robin Hood

Auruo sat stiff in his train seat as he waited for Hanji and Petra to arrive. For the umpteenth time, the boy shifted his position. The seat was far too comfortable and kneaded and he was far too uncomfortable. His body wasn't used to rest in such soft surfaces. He also kept his eyes on the floor, the car itself made him uncomfortable, the city hall seemed cheap in comparison.

The floor was made of mahogany and the walls were covered with an expensive looking wall paper with blue and golden complicate floral drawings printed. The ceiling was curved and also covered with this wall paper, and from it glass chandeliers hung lighting the wagon. The walls were covered with pictures of the Capitol, the president and some landscapes; the remaining space on the walls was occupied with shelves full every kind of books. The furniture also seemed to be made of the finest materials so that Auruo was afraid to move in case he broke something and had to pay for it, he would have to work a lifetime to pay for the tiniest thing here. Wooden tables and couches filled the rest of the car, every single surface covered with silver plates and trays which at the same time were full of the most appetizing cakes and pastries made of chocolate, vanilla, cream and many other Auruo didn't identify. The boy shifted again, he felt completely out of place with his baggy and battered clothes and his third hand shoes.

Suddenly the door at the front of the wagon opened and Hanji came in followed by Petra. The girl didn't look very good, she looked on the point of passing out but even so, she managed to reach one of the sofas and sat down quietly always keeping her bloodshot eyes on the floor. She looked miserable. The boy felt his heart squeeze on seeing Petra in that state; "What the hell has happened?" he thought, his last meeting with his family had been distressing but not to the point that he would be staring to the empty space as Petra was doing.

-Ahhh, this is much better -the brunette said. She grabbed one of the cakes, a blue one, and sat down in the remaining empty sofa, putting her feet on the table in front of her in a no very lady-like manner at all- You know –she continued in between bites without raising her eyes from the cake- I can't understand how you managed to live in those piggeries you all call homes, poor people really withstand everything, don't you?

Auruo tighten his hands into fists in fury but gritted his teeth in order to keep quiet while Petra pursed her lips and looked away.

-Anyway -Hanji said licking her fingers clean- We are leaving in any moment and even if it will be only for three weeks, you will be able to enjoy what's living in the Capitol, you are really lucky!

-Yeah, lucky… -Petra said quietly-.

True to her words five minutes and three cakes later the teens felt the train starting to move and quickly gaining speed. Neither of the teens had travelled before and the feeling of speed made them feel butterflies in their stomachs, a feeling that Petra didn't find unpleasant mesmerized as she was by the beautiful landscape that could be seen from the train's window, on the other side Auruo discovered to have motion sickness, what a nice surprise.

After a while, when the sun began to hide behind the mountains, Hanji's voice broke the silence.

-I wonder where that person is, hum…maybe sleeping? -She asked to herself picking up the teens curiosity "who was she talking about?" and then a sadist smile appeared in her face- Of course sleeping and with hangover more likely -all of a sudden she cupped her mouth with her hands and yelled at the top of her lungs-GIIIIN!

After shouting, Hanji kept watching the car's door smiling widely. After several minutes of silence, when Petra and Auruo thought nothing would happen somebody unlocked the door and entered the wagon mumbling curses under his breath.

-Shit, woman, I was sleeping, couldn't you be quiet for a couple of hours? -He complained-.

-Oh Gin, and here I thought you knew me- Hanji said still smiling while she leaned back in her seat-.

-Who's this? -Auruo asked and then caught a glimpse of the bottle the man was- What's a drunk doing here?

On hearing his words Hanji burst out laughing and the man cursed louder

-Hey pay a bit of respect, kid!-

-Oh Gin, don't be so rude, it's not like it isn't true, you reek of alcohol -Hanji said and the man threw her a dirty look- Tributes, this is Erd Gin the winner of the 90th Titan Games, your mentor.

-Our what? - Petra asked puzzled-.

-Your mentor, tutor, instructor, whatever you what to call it -the man said dismissing while throwing himself to the seat next to Hanji- Ahhh man this is so tiring -he sighed rubbing his eyes. He had long blonde hair held in a low ponytail, dark eyes, straight nose and square jaw. He was a handsome man, maybe popular with women, tall and relatively fit maybe on his late thirties.

- But you have no choice -Hanji chanted next to him-.

-I know damn it, stop talking already titan woman, the damn hangover is killing me-And reeked of alcohol-.

-Ohh is that a new nickname?-said Hanji looking up from the new cake she was holding.-I like it, not very original though.

-Yeah yeah, whatever you say -The man said leaning back in the sofa and his eyes ranged the wagon before settling on Petra who was looking at him expectantly- So, you are the new female tribute? -The girl nodded nervously -And you the idiot who volunteered I guess -Erd went on looking at Auruo. The boy made signs of answering back but held his tongue and nodded nevertheless- And?

- And what? - Petra asked perplexed

-And what do you know to do? - Erd questioned rising his tone with each syllable- Do you have any skills? Are special at something? Are you strong? Are you fast? Are you something?

-I can lift 50 pound coal sacks and push cart full of coal -said Auruo confidently.-

- Well, strength is a good feature but do you know how to throw a punch?

-Of course I do-

-Of course you don't brave boy -Hanji intervened leaving Auruo outraged.

-And how do you...

-There's no need for you to throw a tantrum big man -Erd interrupted- And you, pretty girl? -He said addressing Petra this time-.

-Eh…I…-Petra started not knowing where to look- I make coffee -she said ashamed but incapable of thinking of saying anything else. Did she have a special feature at all?. Meanwhile her mentor could only stare at her gaping.

-Oh god -the man only managed to say while trying to compose himself. On the other hand Hanji bent of laugher- Stop laughing woman, this isn't funny -he mumbled-.

-Chill out Gin, think about how entertaining will be trying to keep these two alive -she responded fighting the laughter-.

-Tsk- Erd clicked his tongue annoyed- You won't grant us with a moment of silence, will you?

-Nope

-Even if I give it to you in exchange -The man said looking askance at her-.

Hanji gasped looking up at him with renewed interest- you have it? But I thought I wouldn't be fully printed until tomorrow! -She enquired quietly-.

Instead of answering her question, Erd reached inside his jacket and pulled a red file partially out- Deal? -He said raising an inquiring eyebrow-.

-Deal!-the brunette cried out, snatching the file from his hand opening it immediately.

-What's that?-Auruo asked wondering what was that the mad woman desired so bad.

-It' a secret-Hanji chanted without looking up from the papers-.

-Ah…okay-the boy said bemused

-Don't mind her, let's talk about business but first -he said standing up with a sigh- Let me grab an aspirin -heading for a small wooden closet in the corner of the room and picking a little pills pot from inside- What were you're names again?- he asked and quickly swallowed two pills-.

- Auruo Brossard

-And Petra Ral -they both quickly answered-.

-Well then Auruo Brossard and Petra Ral -Erd started taking a seat again- Sorry to inform you but you are in deep shit, right now you have cero chance of surviving…

-And why is that? The others don't have a clue either-Petra protested-.

-That's where you are wrong, girl, **most ** of them don't -he argued back- The careers **do**, those kids from the first, second and fourth district know how to kill, and they are very good at it, trust me -he went on-they are trained-.

-But that's illegal!-Auruo snapped-.

-Well to bad, go and tell President Zackly**, **tellhim to stop creating those little monsters he likes so much but meanwhile I will teach you how to survive them and with my help you will have five, no! Three percent chance of returning home.

-Oh my, I'm soooo relieved right now -Auruo said frowning- Three percent chance with you sober or drunk?

-Hey brat, calm and shut up, I'm not done talking -Erd said intimidating, he may have a hangover but he wouldn't let the boy cross the line- **As **I was saying, in three weeks you will be thrown into an arena together with these lovely fellows and I would like you lasting for more than five minutes, you know -Then the man raised his gaze to the clock and said- But it's late and I want a shower, we will talk in the morning.

With that, Erd considered the conversation as concluded and reached for the wagon's door.

-Wait -Petra said- When will we arrive at the capitol?

Erd turned around, a hand on the knob – Tomorrow at midday or so -He replied and thereupon disappeared through the door-.

Sighing, the girl also stood

- I think I'm going to bed too, you coming? -She asked Auruo-.

-No I think I will stay a bit longer, I need to think -he replied quietly while staring at Hanji who was still reading the red file with shining eyes-.

-Alright -she paused- Goodnight then -And closed the door quietly behind her-.

-Goodnight Petra.

* * *

Three hours of trashing in the bed later Petra decided to stop trying pretending. She wouldn't get any sleep that night no matter how hard she tried. She was far too scared. The thought off setting foot on the capitol horrified her. Arriving to the city meant that there wouldn't be turning back. At least right now she still had a choice; she could still jump from the train. She would more likely die but in case of surviving she would escape and wouldn't have to confront the careers and the titans. The only thing retraining her was the knowledge that if she killed herself another girl would be chosen. And one wasted life was more than enough. Nevertheless, there was something more that plagued her mind and it hadn't anything to do with the fear or the titans. No, it was Auruo. Having him there, knowing that she wouldn't have to confront the capitol by herself was a blessing and a curse, because their friendship made them allies, and the circumstances, enemies. And because of this Petra knew that even if she survived the arena, the titans and the careers, she would never make it back home. There is only one winner. Never two. And Petra wasn't going to try to fool herself, she had no possibilities at all. She was the girl from the coffee shop; she had nothing to do in the Titan Games apart from being an easy target. However, she was no coward, her father had thought otherwise. If she had to die, she would do it with her head held high and bringing down as many as she could with her and that way Auruo's possibilities of winning would increase.

Deciding that staying in her room wouldn't help her to get some sleep, Petra stood and went out her room quietly. The corridor was dark but at its end, coming from the slightly ajar door that leaded to the main wagon, Petra saw a faint light "maybe somebody left a light on" she thought and started walking toward it. Thinking of the main wagon Petra suddenly remembered all those shelves filled with books and quickened her pace eager. A good book was all she needed right now.

Opening the door with a light creak, Petra quickly spotted the source of light. One of the small reading lamps was lighted, illuminating one of the corners of the wagon and a lightly snoring Hanji sprawled on the sofa while hugging the red file that Erd had gave her before with a trail of saliva coming from her mouth. Petra clucked lightly. The scene was oddly funny.

But then her eyes were quickly distracted by sight displayed before them. Tenths of shelves hung from the walls weighted by hundreds of books of every kind. New, old, thick, thin, made of leather or covered with colored paper, all theirs spines showing proud their titles in rich golden letters written in a fancy calligraphy, trying to attract with beautiful covers and appealing summaries anyone who would take them, dust them, hold them and read them.

Tiptoeing so that the brunette didn't wake up, Petra reached the first shelf to her right uncertain of which book to choose in the middle of that sea of stories. Dubious Petra started walking along the shelf reading the titles while caressing the smooth spines with the tips of her fingers.

_The sleeping beauty, Aladdin, Robinson Crusoe, Gulliver's travels, the legend of sleepy hollows, the tales of Mother Goose_… which one to choose? Which one would help her to forget the fear of her oncoming death?

Suddenly and for an instant, her fingers came met something rough, insulting to her sense of touch in contrast to the velvety leather of the books' spines. Petra turned, looking back for the source of the distortion but found nothing at naked eye. She approached the shelf and looked harder and there it was. Between two magnificent volumes of shining red leather there was a thin book, no more than fifty pages, and with no title in its spine. Curious, Petra removed it carefully from in-between the two enormous tomes and observed her discovery attentively. As she had guessed, it only had sixty-two pages written in a tiny print and with inked illustrations once every five pages or so. The paper was yellow with age and looked extremely delicate, as if it was going to rip in any moment. The cover was made of leather as every book in the wagon. However it wasn't shining new leather. It was plain, brown, ordinary and old, worn and touched by many before Petra. Its corners were protected with golden ornaments decorated with blurred patterns. And in the middle of the cover in what used to be shinning golden letters, it said,

-Robin Hood- Petra whispered.

A movement behind her made the girl turn startled and Petra suddenly feared that Hanji had woken up. Nonetheless Hanji, with her eyes tightly closed, only turned around, shifting her posture and ending up in a painful-looking sleeping position. Relieved, Petra let the breath she had been holding and decided not to take any more chances and decides to go back to her room. Once back, Petra locked the door quietly and turned on the lamp on the nightstand and got comfortable in the bed. Setting up in a sitting position with her legs bent in order to support the book, Petra caressed the cover one more time and opened it. And then, the train disappeared and Petra was completely surrounded by green.

She felt her toes curling in the wet grass, the quiet noises of the forest filled her ears and the cool air giving her goosebumps. And there it was Robin Longstride and his Merry Men with their Lincoln green clothes, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor, and Maid Marian with her hair of fire and her brave heart, ready to give up her everything for her loved and heroic outlaw, master of the arch and the sword, who fought restlessly against Prince John, trying to free his people and land from the evil prince's dictatorship. And Petra felt everything, their love, their hate, their fears, the weight of the sword in her hands, the battle cries leaving her throat sore, the sweet taste of victory until everything turned black.

* * *

Loud bangs on her door pulled Petra abruptly out of her sleep makinghersit bolt upright.

-Yes? -She asked groggily. Mother was early today-.

- Petra, Erd is calling for us -"oh, guess it wasn't mom after all…"-.

-Okay Auruo, I will be ready in five minutes -Petra answered cheerlessly while rubbing her eyes. If only it had been a bad dream-.

With a sigh, the girl let her hands fell to her lap while she turned to look outside her window. She almost fell out of bed. Instead of the unspoilt landscapes she had been contemplating the day before, she came upon an entirely different sight. Before her eyes was unfolded an immense limpid lake filled up with little sailboats manned by people who looked like color points in the distance and who pointed at her from their ships. Beyond the lake there was an enormous city with impossibly high buildings where at their top a red and with a yellow pattern flag waved. It was breathtaking.

-Petra, you ok in there? - Auruo asked through the door.

-What? - She replied coming out of her stupor- oh! Yes, yes, I'm coming!

With that, the girl jumped out of the bed, making the book fell down, and started looking for her shoes while trying to straighten the wrinkles of her dress, which she hadn't bothered to take off before going to sleep. Pulling the shoes from under the bed and deciding her dress was hopeless, rubbed her face to remove any rheum left and ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to comb it and hurried to her bedroom's door and opened it only to find that Auruo was still standing by her door.

- Good morning Petra- he said shyly looking away.

- Have you seen it? -She asked urgently not minding the greeting nor noticing his shyness-.

- What?-he inquired taken back by her sudden question-.

-The Capitol!-she insisted-.

- Of course I have- the boy replied- I've watching it all morning-.

-What do you mean all morning? I thought Erd said we would arrive at midday.

-Well…it's already midday-

A pause.

- WHAT!?- Petra exclaimed- How much did I sleep?

Auruo just shrugged.

-No idea, Hanji wanted to wake you up for breakfast but you were snoring so loudly that Erd and I told her not to- he added biting back a laugh.

-I DON'T SNORE!- Petra yelled, blushing to the rots of her hair.

-Sure sure- he said teasingly- let's go, Erd's waiting.

-Idiot -Petra muttered under her breath and Auruo's smirk widened-oh wait!

-What? - He inquired stopping walking.

- I've got to pick up something- Petra said and quickly went back to her room and picked up Robin hood's book holding it close to her chest and went back to Auruo's side- okay let's go.

Auruo eyed the book curiously and with a hint of jealousy, silently wondering what Petra had liked so much about it in order to make it one of her treasures. "Maybe she fell for the main character", he though internally snorting.

They reached the end of the corridor in a comfortable silence and the boy pulled the door, politely leaving Petra enter first making her blush and his heart beat accelerate. They were immediately greeted by an excited and clearly overactive Hanji dressed in what seemed a dress made of butterflies, who started ranting the moment she saw them and a half drunken Erd spread-eagled in one of the sofas holding a glass of whiskey precariously in one of his hands and the other covering his eyes. At least he was neatly combed.

Upon hearing them entering the main wagon he said without uncovering his eyes.

-We are arriving in five minutes, be ready, this is going to be hell -he said like in pain. He had likely a hangover. Again-.

-What are you whining about tins time Gin?-Hanji asked while smiling widely- This is going to be absolutely marvelous! I finally back home! I hope my little babies hadn't missed me too much!-

-Shut up Hanji- Erd barked, and uncovered his eyes a bit, just enough to look at the teens- what the hell you wearing?-he said addressing the kids.

-umm…. Well… we didn't brought a spare of clothes so…- Petra started trying to find an excuse to her appearance. Meanwhile Erd tried not to gape as he took in their looks. The boy was properly groomed, however his old, battered and wrinkled clothes gave him away. On the other hand, Petra was better dressed despite being awfully rumpled. But in contrast to Auruo, Petra's bed hair was very bad hidden. To sum up, they looked like shit.

-Going for the first killer impression, aren't you?-Erd said grinning and interrupting Petra's attempt to apologize.

Then they felt the train stop and Hanji squealed in delight smashing her face to the doors glass, eager to go out and reunite with her "babies". Erd got up from the sofa with a sigh and placed both teens in front of the doors.

-Now, smile and wave, tributes, smile and wave- he said.

Petra and Auruo looked at each other and gulped, fearing what was to come, and then the doors opened and they were blinded by the brightness of tenth of flashes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, I wish but I don't.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Dear readers please read. I got this review saying that this fic was misleading because there was more Auretra than Rivetra etc. and I want to say something. This fic **IS** a rivetra fic (I don't ship auretra at all, it's just my favorite unrequited love pairing). I still haven't developed rivetra because it's too early goddammit! Anyway levi is making his appearance in this chapter (yey!) and we are having our first rivetra contact (yey!)

I'm sorry it's a short chapter, blame exams, real life and tumblr but I wanted to update anyway. I promise I'll next chapter longer ;3;

As always thanks to all my loyal and precious supporters and readers, my love for you is endless *3*

And now read!

* * *

**Chapter 4: princesses, cigarettes and an errand boy**

He stepped out to the balcony and walked to the railing in no hurry, a cup of black coffee in the right hand and a lighter in the left. Leisurely, he rested his elbows on the balustrade with his back facing the front garden, utterly ignoring the chaos that the media had been provoking since having invaded the grounds that morning. Blocking the bustle out of his mind was the healthiest thing for his mind he could do right then until his errand arrived.

Dear lord, let him come back soon.

Leaning his weigh on his elbows, he felt himself relax. He breathed deeply and filled his lungs with fresh unpolluted capitol's air and exhaled slowly, enjoying every second of it.

"Even breathing is a pleasure in the town of Eden." -He thought-.

It seemed incredible how much he was enjoying his stay in the big city given the circumstances, but how he couldn't when he just loved how soft and flawless his skin was after having taking a shower with a soap which perfume made his mouth water or how clean his clothes were or how colorless and deliciously insipid the water was. Perfection, everything in the capitol was perfection. The only thing that seemed to have stayed out the bubble of perfectionism was tobacco, "Dear Lord, I really do want a good cigarette right now" he thought while watching the clouds cross the sky lazily. His eyelids felt heavy, so he let them fall and sank himself in a pleasant doze. After he didn't know how much the sound of the door gliding brought him back.

"Fucking finally" he thought straightening up, but when he looked at the person that had just come into the terrace, the boy sighed in disappointment as it wasn't the errands boy he was waiting for.

-What are you doing here Rico? -He asked exasperatedly-.

-Don't start with me Levi, I brought a peace offering with me -She answered throwing something at him-.

He quickly rose and caught the projectile on the fly without much difficulty and lowered his gaze to his hand to observe what on earth the silver woman considered a peace offering for him. Upon seeing the gift the boy smirked slightly.

-Well I'm touched -He said smirking while pulling a cigarette out of the small box-.

-Whatever -Rico said while rolling her eyes watching the boy lighting his caprice- I kind of felt bad for the errand boy cowering in front of our door, I think you scare him-.

-Figures -the boy answered and brought the cigarette to his lips inhaling deeply-.

While the black haired teen smoked, Rico decided to step forward and lean out the balcony to peek out the swarm of journalist and photographers in the front yard.

-Why can't you just ask for the cigarettes that Capitol's people consume instead of sending someone in search of a type of cigarettes that are only sold in a store only-god-knows-where? -The girl asked without looking at him-.

-Excuse me, the errand boy was able to find it -Levi retorted and Rico rolled her eyes again- But if you were wondering, I already tried the corny herbs people smokes here to begin with, and let me tell you something, they taste like shit. Besides -Levi went on exhaling the smoke- these are the only brand of cigarettes I accept-.

-Yeah right -Rico said looking at him from the corner of her eye- Do you know we shouldn't be here?

-Why so? -He inquired looking lazily at the cigarette between his fingers-.

-We aren't supposed to see the other tributes until tonight, you know, and by the ruckus the media is making, I think the last two tributes will be arriving soon...

-Ah… -The boy said exhaling slowly before throwing to finished butt to the floor and resting against the railing again- Do I look like I care about that?

-No, not really -the girl answered sincerely-.

Silence fell between them as they had nothing else to tell each other, they were strangers after all who only knew each other names and their more striking kinks you kind of discover after three whole days locked in the same flat waiting for the rest of the tributes to arrive, like Levi's cleaning obsession or Rico's over-controlling instincts. Plus, most of the times they were wary with each order as in no time, they will use every single weakness they may have observed during their time together against each other. Nonetheless they both were experts in the art of deceiving and pretending so hiding their weak points was no deal at all.

-Hey

-Yeah? -Levi replied lethargically without even bothering to turn-.

-They are here -Rico said pointing at silver shining point in the distance-.

So, while the boy pulled a second cigarette from the little box in his hands, he watched carefully as the shining point neared and became a luxurious silver car, similar to the one Rico and him had come in, which slowed down and stopped right in front of the entrance of the building and was quickly surrounded from all sides by the crowd of journalist that had been waiting for an exclusive photo all morning.

"Poor fools" -Levi thought as he caught a glimpse of movement inside the vehicle-.

Then, as he took his first drag of his second cigarette, the car's doors opened to reveal a squealing grown woman Levi recognized as the notorious geneticist and worldwide famous creator of the titans, Hanji Zoe, who run at full speed towards the entrance of the building screaming something about some babies. What was she doing in the same car as the-bound-to-be-weakest tributes was a mystery for him. After her, a tall man with a ponytail came out, dragging behind him the two tributes, both of them dressed in crumpled clothes, Levi noted wrinkling his noise in disgust. The older man pushed them through the sea of flashes the best he could helped by the male tribute, who was also doing his best to keep the photographers away from the girl.

"Oh man, and now we have a knight and a princess" Levi thought amused.

On the other hand, the girl seemed bewildered, turning around and gaping as if trying to answer all the questions the reporters were making but not managing to answer any at all. And suddenly, just before the group disappeared through the main doors, the girl turned once more and her gaze fell on him for an instant and then the doors closed.

Only so that you may know, the princess did have nice eyes.

* * *

The loud thud of door and the following silence of the ample hall were music for her ears and a balsam for her senses after one hour of absolute madness. They had gotten down the train and what had seemed thousands of people had surrounded them and started talking all at the same time, smashing all kinds of microphones to her face. If Erd hadn't been there to push them aside Petra swore she would have never make it to the car nor to the building after the short car ride.

-Oh my god Erd where are we? -Petra asked awestruck as he contemplated the room they had gone into-.

-Well -Erd said wiping his brow- this is the Hall of the Twelve, hope you hate it-.

The infamous Hall of the Twelve also known as the Room of the Deals, the ground floor of the Tower of Tributes; it was the chamber where all the sponsors, rich people ready to throw their money betting on the tributes, reunited and bided for their favorite. The teens had already heard about this room before but never imagined it was this mesmerizing. It consisted in an enormous rounded room with the floor made of black marble from which twenty four columns sprouted. Twenty four pillars made of white marble which culminated in golden baroque arcades, supporting a round balustrade. The chamber had no windows, but didn't need any at all as it had no apparent roof. Instead, all the light came from a glass skylight on the top of the building connecting all the stories to a light shaft so that; from all of them the statue in the center of the Hall of the twelve could be seen. The statue had a pyramidal structure, on the top a young man and woman made of crystal stood back to back dressed in sumptuous clothes as they gazed kindly to the ones under them. On the next level below them stood four golden statues holding different objects, jewelry, a spear, some gears and some wires. Under them, four silver ones holding a trident, a wheel, a branch and a piece of cloth and under all of them, four humble bronze statues holding wheat, a small calf, a mining pick and some apples. All twelve statues were looking longingly at the crystal one. The whole statue itself was magnificent but the meaning behind it made Petra's stomach turn.

-Okay… then- Erd said stepping in front of the teens and pulling a little card from his pocket- Welcome the tower of the Tributes, tributes –the man read aloud dully - It's my utmost pleasure to introduce you to the magnanimous edifice which ha-man what the hell? Who wrote me this bullshit? -he cursed quietly and threw the card aside- Enough of this, come on kids- He finished and started to walk to a side of the hall and Auruo and Petra hurried to catch up with him.

-Listen up pals, the rules to survive in this place are simple, don't go out of your floor, don't talk to anyone outside it and be wary with the ones inside it -he said and smashed a small silver button on the hall's wall and turned to look at the teens- Everyone in this building is the enemy or is an ally of your enemies. So don't waste time trying to make any "new friends" in here, you are alone in this-.

Then a small red led lighted above the silver button and the two marble panels they had been standing in front of, separated from the wall and parted to reveal a spacious elevator. They quickly mounted it and Erd pressed the button with an engraved number twelve making the panels close again and the lift start to elevate.

-The distribution of the floors is easy enough -he went on- The tributes of the first district live in the first floor, the ones form the second in the second floor and successively, so I won't accept any excuse if some of you ends up in the wrong storey "by accident".

There was a quiet ding and the elevator's door opened again to reveal them what will be their home from the next three weeks.

-Home, sweet home -the older man said sarcastically and without previous warning pushed the teenagers out of the elevator and said- Well I'm done here for now, we were supposed to make a touristic tour around the gardens but I think we are going to skip that step, have fun and don't be naughty -he chanted as he pressed another button-.

-Wait! Where are you going!? -Asked Auruo shocked by his mentor's behavior-.

-To get Gunther -the older man said grinning just before the elevator's door closed-.

Then after some seconds staring where their mentor had just left, something sunk in them. Auruo and Petra looked at each other and asked simultaneously.

-Who's Gunther?

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANONCEMENT!**

In two or three chapters, our tributes, who will be revealed in next chapter (yey!), will have to face their interview! So my inbox is open for question requests, I'm tired of thinking so I'll leave the hard thinking to you this time ;) I'll choose the more original and interesting questions and put them in the interviews. Another thing is that, there are 24 tributes and I'll not do an interview for all of them so also tell me who would you like your question to be asked to (wow look at that grammar). You can leave me a MP with your question proposal in my fanfiction inbox or in tumblr.

See you in next chapter! Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!

And Happy Xmas by the way! *3*


End file.
